The conventional connectors for connecting two circuit boards include board to board connectors, wire to board connectors, and flexible printed circuit board/flexible printed circuit board (FPC/FPC) connectors, in which the FPC/FPC connectors are widely used because of their low cost. The gold fingers adapted to the FPC/FPC connectors are widely used on the flexible printed circuit boards.
The contact pieces of the conventional gold finger are generally symmetric. As shown in FIG. 6, the conventional contact piece 100′ is axisymmetric, such that the symmetric contact pieces 100′ of the gold finger have weak points A′ and B′ which are in the same lateral line. Stress may be concentrated on the weak points when plugging and unplugging the good finger, so that the contact pieces may easily break, thus influencing the reliability of the connection and reducing the life of the contact pieces.